Currently numerous outdoor sporting activities are conducted without the benefit of a scoreboard. Such outdoor sporting activities are often conducted at sporting sites where because of various reasons (such as expenses, vandalism, theft, etc.) it is generally unfeasible to install a permanent on-site scoreboard. Certain other sporting events have been historically conducted without scoreboards. This nay be illustrated by horseshoeing, volleyball, shuffleboarding, etc. which are typically played at a public park or similar accessible sites under circumstances wherein such scoring devices cannot be adequately protected against theft, vandalism, etc. Consequently, such sporting participants such as horseshoe players are forced to mentally keep track of the scores and announce the score to each participant upon commencement of each series of throws. Small groups of horseshoers also tend to travel considerable distances to horseshoeing meets attended by other players who likewise have traveled considerable distances to the meet. Under such circumstances, it becomes most difficult to make available a mechanical or manually visible means (other than mental) for displaying the meet scores. It is generally unfeasible to provide at these sites a scoreboard which may be effectively used by the players, yet will afford adequate protection against theft, vandalism, etc.